


Three Is Company

by _jamjar (phizzle)



Series: LotR Chapter Drabbles [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-01
Updated: 2004-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/_jamjar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The triad moves in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Company

"That's the last," Merry said, putting the pack in his arms down. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

Frodo clapped him on the shoulder. "You get on home, Merry, we'll cope here."

He closed the door after his friend, and turned to smile at Sam. No words were needed. Rosie found them wrapped in each other's arms when she went to find them.

"Come," she said, "I've got a nice fire going." Frodo hugged her and led the blissful couple to the sitting room. The three of them talked happily until the embers glowed in the grate.


End file.
